The Clue
by AuditoresGirl
Summary: Tranformers Animated fanfiction. Bumblebee gets attacked, and Prowl needs to get a clue. Bumblebee/Prowl slashy fic flames will be used to light Dumbledores beard on fire


**Hi there! Itsa me, AuditoresGirl!(that's my catchphrase ;D)**

**For the last few days, I've been thinking of writing a little cute oneshot of Bumblebee and Prowl, and I was thinking,'omg I can't write this, this is waaaay to mushy', but the plot bunnies made me o3o and all that shit. So anyway, if you read this, thank you for reading this, and please review! I need those reviews!**

**Altair: What sorcery is this?!**

**Ezio: Explain yourself!**

**Desmond: What the hell is going on?!**

**Took the words right out of my mouth boys o3o**

**Note:**

_blehbleh= _thoughts

**bold= authors notes or flashbacks**

_blehblehbleh= _comlink

**Anyways, I'll stop distracting you with these letters in bold. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Assassins Creed, or Warrior Cats... I forgot to mention that in the last two oneshots... oops :P**

**(Oh yeah, this whole thing happened after the episode 'Nature Calls')**

A lone car was driving down a long, deserted road, speeding through the sparse vegetation as fast as he could go, dust rising from beneath his wheels. It bounced slightly on the highway road, lighting up the asphalt beneath.

The car had a bright yellow paint job with black racing stripes. But this was no ordinary car. This was an autonomous robotic being, from the planet name was Bumblebee. Bumblebee was not a happy mech.

"Stupid Prowl, turning off the TV... I was watching cartoons on that.. Not fair... stupid..." Bumblebee trailed of his muttering, sulking in his alt mode.

He didn't want to be seen by anyone, he didn't even want to be around Sari, for Primus' sake! Even his best friend didn't seem to understand his turmoil within. None of them did.

Everytime Prowl pushed him away, scolded him, and undermined him, his heart broke, just a little fracture, a little crack, but it hurt him every time.

Prowl didn't realize how much it hurt Bumblebee every time he would hit him in the head and scold him for being 'a loud and arrogant little youngling', or he would stare at him scathingly every time he played 'those infernal video games'.

He couldn't even count the times he had been hurt by a comment from Prowl, or an action from him, it was always Prowl. Always.**(dramatic much XD) **

He would always pretend not to be hurt, and pretend to just shrug it off with his usual 'i'm the fastest thing on wheels'. Then he would slowly walk back to his room, his steps getting heavier by each passing step.

He would collapse in his bed, and curl in on himself like a wounded animal. He stared up at his ceiling fan, as it slowly turned in lazy circles over and over again. He could have sat there for hours, had Optimus not insisted Bumblebee get some 'fresh air'.

Bumblebee had rolled his eyes and stated that he got enough fresh air beating up cons and running patrols, but his leader was persistent, and even used the 'that's an order' technique on him eventually. Bumblebee got of his bed eventually, and sprang outside and into the dark night without a word. He wasn't aware of the silent stalker silently following him.

As the street lights flashed by, Bumblebee was struck by an odd sense of unease, as if something-no someone was watching him. Bumblebee didn't like being here alone, he didn't even like recharging alone that much, so he usually asked to have a sleepover with Sari. He just couldn't stand the silence.

Usually, he was glad to have a long, awkward silence filled with loud music or comfortable small talk. Something.

But sometimes, he felt as if he needed the silence, as if it was the only thing that

kept him sane for those times that Prowl hurt him. The quiet hum of the ceiling fan, the sharp clanks of his joints when he shifted slightly, it was just so blessedly silent.

Peaceful. He had never really known how Prowl felt when he sat up in his tree, but now he knew. It felt as if he was in his own world, his little bubble, and as soon as someone popped it, the crushing weight of reality was back, dragging him down.

As Bumblebee started the way back to the city, he remembered a dirt-track road that he and Sari had taken once when they had been riding around these parts for patrol. It was quite a rough road, but it was way faster than going by the road. He turned into the dirt road, and started driving slowly over the rocks and mud, wincing as he did so. _This is disgusting! _

***flashback***

** "**Bumblebee! I know you're hiding from me, get back here!"

Bumblebee winced and shifted on his bed in his room. He knew he had too talk to Prowl about what had happened in the woods, about a _lot _of what happened. He had done a lot wrong, and he had to apologize to Prowl. But he didn't want to, not now. It was too soon. But of course, the ever-so-charming Prowl barged into his room without knocking or any warning, and exploded into a flurry of words.

"Bumblebee, what did you honestly think you were doing?!" Prowl crossed his hands, and growled at Bumblebee."You brought along all that junk that I told you not to bring, specifically, you tried to use my battery as a power source, and worse, you left your teammate to ROT. Is that what you call teamwork? BECAUSE I CERTAINLY DIDN'T FEEL LIKE BEING EATEN!"

It was silent for a few moments as Bumblebee stared at Prowls face, which was inches from his. Prowl was breathing loudly through the entire rant, teeth forming a snarl." WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

Bumblebee coughed out loud, wafting the air in front of him." Wooh, Prowl your breath stinks." Prowl threw his hands up and rolled his eyes, huffing.

Prowl uncrossed his arms and leaned in close to Bumblebee, rage practically rolling off of him. His lips were peeled back to show his cat-like canines, as if he was a particularly large dog. Bumblebee flinched away from him, frown appearing on his face as he got up from his bed.

" I'm sorry, alright?! I'm sorry that I was worried for Sari's life, and my own! I'm sorry I tried to survive. Is that what you want to hear?!" Bumblebee ranted on, hands waving around to emphasize the point he was trying to make.

Prowl leaned into his face, sneering."Good_._" Bumblebee glared. There were rare occasions that Prowl got angry, but when he did, he got angry_. _As in, red-hot boiling rage_. _Prowl had a dark side to him, Bumblebee knew that, but it rarely showed itself.

He could admit, he got scared of the ninja-bot when he was like this. The thought that Prowl could just whip out his swords and slice him in half where he stood was very frightening for Bumblebee.

Bumblebee recoiled in fright as Prowl suddenly jerked back, staring at him in disgust. In that moment, Bumblebee felt as if he wasn't worth anything. he wasn't worth licking the dirt off the bottom of his pedes. He wasn't worth a scrap heap. He wasn't worth anything_. _

Prowl shook his head, visor glinting in the dim lighting." Bumblebee... I- I'm disappointed in you." Prowl put his hands down and lowered his head, as if he had finally run out of steam. He still had that look of disgust on his face. He turned around suddenly, and walked towards the door that stood open to his right.

He turned around once more, as if he wanted to say more, but the look on his face said it all. Bumblebee watched his turn around and walk down the hall with despair. Why can't he just say something positive for once?! He thought to himself as he threw himself back onto his bed.

A blue line of energon leaked from his optic, slowly dripping down onto his hand, and then onto his bed.

***end of flashback* **

_Argh, this is gonna take forever to get of my wheels. _He complained to himself, as he slowly picked his way through the vegetation. Suddenly, he heard a snap of a twig. He quickly transformed into his robot form and raised his stingers in the air, pointing it at where the sound had come from.

"W-who's th-there?!" He asked in a scared, shaky voice." Show you-yourself! I mean i-it!"He called out into the darkness.

There was a moment of silence, as if the other presence was considering what he said, weighing his options. Then, the other presence came out. _Lugnut. Of all the Decepticons, it had to be Lugnut. _He thought sarcastically to himself. He broke the tense silence with two magical words;" Oh slag". And with that, Lugnut was off.

_ "_Come back here, scout! Let me pound some more dents into your frame!" Lugnut roared behind him, pedes shaking the ground like an earthquake.

" Ha! Didn't think so, you sparkless glitch! Woah!" He shouted out loud in shock as Lugnut grabbed his back pedes, making him trip over his own feet and fall flat on his nose. Blood gushed out as he rolled onto his back and sat up.

Bumblebee cried out in pain, grabbing his nose. He waved his hand at Lugnut in anger." Get away from me, you Decepti-creep!"

Lugnut started talking, but slowly, as if he didn't know what to say. "I will kill you now. You, little autobot! The great and glorious Megatron... wants the little yellow scout gone. Now you die! ROAR!"

The big Decepticon screamed so loud that the birds in a nearby tree flew away in blind panic, they wings making a frantic flapping noise as they sped off. Lugnut charged at Bumblebee, and knocked him to the ground as if he was just a pesky little fly. Bumblebee hit a huge boulder behind him with a loud and painful _thud. _He watched in despair as Lugnut advanced on him slowly, as if savoring this moment.

_Uhm, guys?! I need a little help here! _Bumblebee quickly called to the others, scrambling up as he did so, in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the hulking figure in front of him. He quickly got an answer a few moments later, from the last person he wanted to hear from now. Prowl.

_What is this oh so important problem that you can't take care of yourself, Bumblebee? _Prowls irritated voice came through the com. link, as if Bumblebee has just disturbed Bumblebee from his meditating. _Can't I just be outside for a little bit without anyone bothering me?_

_ Slag your meditating! I'm being beaten up by LUGNUT HIMSELF! HELP ME, SLAG IT! _Bumblebee screaming hysterically into his com. link. Lugnut chuckled at his words."Friends won't save you! I will crush you!" He still talked in that slow, dumb-witted voice.

_Hold on Bumblebee, I'm getting don't have to curse. _Bumblebee heard Prowl calmly stating on his com. link, as if he was just running an errand for Prime or something.

Bumblebee looked around desperately for cover from the hulking figure, and spotted a boulder near the tree trunk he had been slammed into a few moments earlier. _This better work! _he thought desperately, as he lunged toward the large stone.

He landly harshly on his hand and rolled to softened his fall. He sheltered himself behind the boulder as he heard Lugnut laugh, his voice echoing around the trees. It was as if he found Bumblebee amusing, as if he didn't take the little bot seriously.

"The little bot should not try to hide from his death. I _will _find you. Only a matter of time..." Bumblebee shivered as he listened to the large Decepticons voice rolling around the forest._Anytime now Prowl! _He whispered loudly into his com. link.

Suddenly, the area behind Lugnut basically exploded in a flurry of black and gold armour. The blur landed on the back of the purple Decepticon's back, making Lugnut stumble and lose his balance.

Lugnut bellowed loudly as he fell onto his aft, dust billowing around him as he fell. The blur had jumped off of Lugnuts back as he had fell, and now stood stock still in front of the Decepticon in a traditional fighting pose, legs bent and fists curled loosely. He had the same predatory look about him as he always did on the battle.

Bumblebee popped up from his cover behind the rock, huffing as he did so. He angrily shook himself free of all the dust on his armour, and slowly got up from the ground.

He stomped over to Prowl who had slowly eased out of his fighting stance as he noticed that Lugnut was offline for the time being. He jerked a little in surprise as he felt a little fist connect with his chassis.

" Well, you took your time! I almost got killed here, Prowl, and you're all, _alright Bumblebee, stop shouting I'll come to save your aft when I feel like it."_ Bumblebee imitated Prowl, waving his finger around pompously as if to emphasize his point.

Prowl rolled his eyes at the young bots antics, and grabbed Bumblebee's servo roughly." First of all, I do not talk like that, you are merely exaggerating. Second, it is not my fault that you went of on your own and got yourself into trouble, that was your doing. Now, if you don't _mind," _Prowl sneered," I will get back to my meditation. Goodnight."

And he took off.

**(fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one(at the base)you see what I did there? Huh?Huh? XD)**

Bumblebee neared the base at neck-breaking speed, going way over the speed limit. All around him, cars and trucks honked at the yellow car with the sirens on, but got out of the way anyway. They figured it was just a bad tempered cop or something.

The little bot wasn't in a good mood, to put it simply. Decepticons were already bad to begin with, especially if it was Lugnut, but an angry Prowl? You have just driven into the Pit with a one-way ticket. Bumblebee wove his way through traffic rapidly, narrowly dodging a black pickup truck that was refusing to move.

Bumblebee finally got to the base, transforming into his robot mode and storming right out of the room, ignoring Ratchet's questions of," What happened?". He sped down the hallway, heading towards his quarters. he passed Bulkheads, Prowls, Optimus', and Ratchets personal quarters, barely registering that he had almost crashed into a wall several times.

He slammed the door to his room, falling onto his bed as lubricant started building in his eyes and spilling onto his faceplates. he rubbed at his optics, trying to swipe the liquid away and sighed, an action he had been doing a lot since coming to earth.

He just sat there, letting his systems cool down, and letting his processor run over everything that had happened. _Prowls right, _Bumblebee starting thinking as he shifted to get more comfortable._ I really shouldn't have gone out to drive all alone, it was stupid... but on the other hand, he didn't have to be so grumpy about it, all I did was ask for help. But on the other hand... _Bumblebee shook his head. _I'm overthinking this. Prowl is Prowl, he's always in a bad mood..._

He heard soft footsteps in the corridor, almost completely silent, and instantly tensed up when he heard Prowls soft voice. " Bumblebee? Are you there?" Bumblebee shut his eyes, trying to block out Prowls whispered words." Bumblebee, please, where are you?"

The little yellow bot opened his eyes, shocked. Prowl had never said please. Never. He opened his eyes slowly and rolled over. He got up and stretched his legs, and called out softly," In here Prowl, the door is unlocked." The door opened, making a loud creaking noise, and he was greeted by the sight of one extremely abashed looking Prowl.

He opened his mouth, visor flickering in the bright lighting."Bumblebee, I am sorry for acting the way I did... t was unacceptable, and I apologize for being so rude." Bumblebee almost chuckled at Prowls formality. He listened to the gold and black bot's rambling for a while, before he put up his hand, silencing the ninja-bot.

" Prowl... I'm not saying that I don't think you should apologize, but thank you for doing that. I really appreciate it. Thanks... Prowler." Bumblebee grinned at the last word. He knew the ninja-bot hated to be called that.

Prowl rolled his eyes at the little bot." Primus, it's as if that fight did not faze you. It seems like nothing does."

Bumblebee looked down at his pedes." But it does, Prowl. It does..." Bumblebee tapped his foot on the floor and clicked his dentas together in a clear sign of annoyance. Prowl looked at him curiously as the silence stretched longer and longer. The steady beat of Bumblebee's tapping foot echoed around the room, until Prowl finally broke the awkward silence.

"Bumblebee, I-I- I don't know what you want me to say! Comfort? SIlence? I don't know, please give me a hint of some kind, a clue!" Prowl cried out suddenly, waving a hand at the yellow bot.

Bumblebee grinned." You want a clue? I'll give ya one..." He leaned in to Prowl face, and pressed his lips to Prowls.

Prowl froze in shock. He didn't move, he couldn't move. He just stood there for several moments that felt like several hours, until, finally, he started to move, slowly leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Bumblebee. He moved quietly, as if he had no idea what to do. And frankly, Bumblebee wouldn't be surprise if he didn't.

This wasn't one of those deep, passionate and raw kisses. No, this was a soft, caring kiss. Prowl and Bumblebee melted into each other, sharing their joy and passion with each other. Their servos met and tangled together, holding hands affectionately, in complete abandon and love. Prowl smiled softly into their kiss, content.

They finally pulled apart reluctantly, still holding servos and Bumblebee's head resting on Prowls chassis. They offlined their optics, content to just hold each other and forget the rest of the world, just for now, just for a moment. Prowl onlined his optics, staring at the little head beneath him, smiling again. It felt good to smile. He had forgotten what it felt like to be completely happy, for once.

" I think I have my clue."

" A clue, and more."


End file.
